This invention is directed to a novel amusement device and, in particular, to a toy flashlight that emits light of different colors and provides distinct types of play value.
Over the years, flashlights have been used for a variety of purposes. One such purpose is as an amusement device for capturing the imagination of children. Although children will use a flashlight as a toy, the novelty of a standard flashlight will wear off quickly due, in large measure, to the absence of uses that are meaningful to a child. Toy manufacturers have developed several modifications of household flashlights. One such flashlight is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,171.
However, it is known that children enjoy toys that contain colors, make noises and can be used for a variety of different games. These type of toys allow a child to use his imagination and create games from a single device. Accordingly, an improved toy flashlight that emits color, sound and light and, hence, provides enhanced play value is desired.